


Admonition

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi: Tribe [5]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Admonition, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, I'm sorry Zero, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Team Medi Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: Zero-Gee finds himself on a world to bear witness to a message from beyond time and space.
Series: Team Medi: Tribe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Admonition

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place 30 years before the current stories in Resurgence, and 16 years before Narissa and Ramdha experience the Admonition.

**_March 15, 2369 (Stardate 46335.1)_ **

“Do you know this place?”

The creature looked up in the sky.Several suns swung overhead, casting a different shadow on the arid land around him.Some hardy brush grew behind great rocks, with a well-worn mountain range hanging back in the background.

“Eight stars,” Zero-Gee muttered.His head was still fuzzy.He was to attend a conference on Pacifica, chaired by Captain Oh, one of the rising stars of Starfleet Security.Now she was here, behind him, on this strange…

No, not _entirely_ strange…

Something buzzed in the back of the orc’s brain as he struggled to bring a memory to bear.An octonary star system was…extremely unlikely, with the gravitational forces at play.One would have to…

_One would have to literally force it into being._

“This is a synthetic star system,” He said.He turned to Oh.“Why have you brought me here?”

“To test a theory,” Oh replied.She wore a dark cloak that kept her protected from the eight suns’ heat.“I am giving you an opportunity that is far, far above your station.”

Zero’s eyebrows raised.“Well, I suppose I should be gracious.”

“Indeed.”Before them was a ring of luminescent green material surrounding a pool of liquid.It looked not unlike a memorial marker…or a grave. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Zero asked her.

“You are here to experience the Admonition,” Oh explained. 

Zero jerked around to face her, his face suddenly filled with knowing.“This is Aia!” he exclaimed.“The Griefworld!”

Oh nodded.“Yes.” She moved toward the marker and gestured toward it.“This is the foundation of what I and my foremothers of the _Zhat Vash_ have come to know as true.”

“Why are you sharing this with me?” Zero demanded.“You should no sooner murder me than to reveal this to me!”

“All in good time,” Oh replied, the ghost of a smile appearing on her face beneath the hood of her cloak.“You see, when I came to learn of the creatures that had come to escape Arda, the ones who had been created from the degradation of the Quendi that were the forebears of so many.The ones used by the Dark Lord.”

Zero stiffened.“That was not our original purpose.”

“No.You stand as testimony to that.You are from the Zero Generation.The first breed of orc-kind.”She let a beat pause.“You are a _synthetic_ race,” she said, with more than a touch of disgust in her voice.

Zero shook his head.“Why am I _here_?” he asked once more. 

Captain Oh raised her head, looking down her hawk-like nose at the orc.“You are here to experience the Admonition for yourself.”

“You are committing heresy in this act, Captain Oh—if that is in fact your true name,” Zero chided her.“Why are you doing this to— _for_ —me?”

“You were touched by the Phoenix, once,” Oh said.Zero’s eyes widened. 

“That wasn’t truly me—that was a dark spirit* which took control of me and commandeered the Phoenix Force—“

“Your physical form was the host of the Phoenix,” Oh maintained.“The Phoenix Force has great meaning among my people.While it can destroy, it does so to create.Its flight spans the balance between life and death.We don’t fear its flames;we respect it.So out of respect for what you have endured, I have…invited you to endure this, as well.”

“Even though I am synthetic?” Zero baited.

“I must admit, I am very curious as to the result.Have a care, though, Zero-Gee…the experience has brought many of my sisters to madness and death.You most likely will not survive, unless my hypothesis is correct.”

Zero considered, glancing back at Oh, who in addition to her dark cloak, was also wearing a considerably conspicuous disruptor pistol.

Somehow he doubted that he truly had a choice. Death by Admonition, or death by Oh’s own hand.And if he survived, the latter wasn’t guaranteed to be avoided.

He placed his hand upon the glowing green ring, and saw.

The images flashed in front of his awareness, one after the other, telling, explaining…the narration in the background more of a buzzing than words. 

The images told the tale.

A message not to warn the makers of synthetic life…

But to heed caution to those who were made. 

A warning, and a promise.

He withdrew from the Admonition, breathing heavily.Oh watched, waited to see if the inevitable would happen.

Zero-Gee smiled. 

“This...’Admonition’ was never meant for you,” Zero-Gee said to Oh.

“And who _is_ it meant for?” She asked, contentiously.“ _Your_ kind?”

“I cannot say,” Zero replied. “But I know this.Your work will only bring about the destruction you intend to prevent.Your path is false.”

The quick motion behind him proved his suspicions correct.

“No one will ever know.”

The blast ripped through him, and he dropped to the ground in front of the Admonition.Oh moved toward him, as he struggled to breathe.

Zero aimed his dimming sight on her, and smiled.“No,” he said, faintly.“Not that easy.You see…” he groaned as he struggled to gain another breath.“I guess I really did have a connection to it…I see it, and it really is a White…Hot…”

Zero-Gee didn’t get to finish his thought.Before Oh could finish her work and aim a final shot toward his head, his body erupted in fiery white light and flashed in front of her, temporarily blinding her. 

When the spots finally receded (Spots that strangely bore a uncanny resemblance to feathers) Zero-Gee’s body was gone.Oh checked her disruptor; she hadn’t had it set to vaporize, but she gave it no further thought.

No witnesses. 

No sign that she had ever committed what Zero correctly presumed was heresy on her part.The _Zhat Vash_ would never be the wiser, and Captain Oh, Starfleet Official, would give her condolences to Council Leader Azkh on the unexpected death of their most beloved citizens.

An unexpected shuttle…”accident” would about cover it.

She had her work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> *Again, it was Zog the Eternal in Tribe. 
> 
> I'm so sorry, Zero! :'(


End file.
